Karin Kurosaki
Karin Kurosaki (黒崎 夏梨, Kurosaki Karin) is the fraternal twin sister of Yuzu and the younger sister of Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance Personality History The month before Ichigo became a Shinigami, Karin tried to organize a flower viewing session between humans and ghosts, using Ichigo's ability to see ghosts to bring them together, in an attempt to make some money. Ichigo refused to go along with her project. Plot Agent of the Shinigami Arc Karin first appears listening to Isshin and Ichigo's argument about Ichigo's ability to see ghosts. Karin tells Yuzu to not interfere with their argument and asks for another bowl. She then comments it must be tough for Ichigo to deal with the ghosts. Yuzu then states that she's a bit envious of Ichigo, as she can only see a blur and she wanted to see them clearly. Karin tells her she doesn't want that, as she doesn't believe in ghosts, to which Yuzu points out that Karin can also see them. Karin calls Yuzu stupid and states that whether you can see them or not, as long as you don't believe, it's the same as them not existing. Karin then changes the subject by trying to convince Yuzu of a new project of hers, involving the organization of a picnic between humans and ghosts, to which Ichigo angrily tells her to stop trying to make money using him. When Ichigo gets tired of the situation and goes to his room, Karin says it's Isshin's fault. As Isshin gets upset that Ichigo talks about his problems with his sisters instead of with him, Karin states than even not her would talk about her problems to a father over 40 years old with such childish communication skills. As Isshin asks Masaki's poster for advice on how to deal with the adolescence of his son and daughters, Karin says that he should start by taking down the poster, which she considers ridiculous. Later, when Isshin complains to Yuzu about how Ichigo kicked him too hard in the face, Karin claims he deserved it. Fishbone D then attack their house and injures Isshin. He then attacks Karin and injures her as well, but she is able to run until Ichigo's room. As Rukia Kuchiki opens the door's room, Karin crawls towards it and is able to see that Ichigo is alright. She quickly explains how everything happened, how blood suddenly started to pour down Isshin's back as he fell, how something huge attacked her and Yuzu and that she believed she had to warn him. Karin also says that she was able to see a little of what attacked them and tells him to get away, before she loses consciousness. Equipment Soccer Ball: Karin has shown use of a soccer ball as a weapon, being able to kick it with enough force to damage an opponent. She defeats weak Hollows by kicking a soccer ball at them, showing keen aim when doing it. Powers & Abilities Trivia *In the anime, it was Karin that told Ichigo he had a new ghost appearing behind him. In the manga, it was Yuzu. *In the anime, when the Kurosaki Clinic gets attacked by Fishbone D, Karin is grabbed by the Hollow and Yuzu warns Ichigo about the Hollow. However, in the manga, Karin is the one who warns Ichigo and Yuzu is the one who gets grabbed. Quotes *(To Yuzu Kurosaki about ghosts) "Whether you can see them or not, as long as you don't believe, it's the same as them not existing." References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Kurosaki Family